sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Alondra Sanchez
| place=6/18 | alliances= | challenges=14 | votesagainst=7 | days=35 | season2= ''Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites'' | tribes2= | place2=16/20 | alliances2= | challenges2=5 | votesagainst2=9 | days2=13 |}} Alondra Sanchez 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Corsica and Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Bio Survivor: Corsica 'Name (Age): '''Alondra Sanchez (28) '''Current Residence: '''Santa Fe, NM '''Occupation: '''Bartender '''Tribe Designation: '''Younger (Criscente) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Sporty, Fun, Chill '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''A case of Corona. I live on that, no joke, I can't believe I have to part with it for 39 days. I just love to crack open a cold one with my guys or my girls, so I'll definitely miss that and all my friends at my bar. Then I'd also bring extra underwear...don't really wanna wear the same underwear for 39 days straight. Ah, and some moisturizer; I may not be the girliest girl on the block, but I still like to take care of myself, especially my skin. '''Thoughts on Your Age Group: '''Damn, do young people like me love to drink. It's great for my business, and people are so much fun when they get drunk usually. Sure, sometimes younger people are dumb as fuck, but we're all like that sometimes no matter how old or young we are. Older people definitely deserve respect, but younger people shouldn't get so much shit from older people for doing the same stuff they did a few decades earlier in my opinion. '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''Sorta sounds like a cliche at this point, but honestly working a service job, something like a bartender or a waitress, does loads for your social skills. You know how to suck up to people and you learn how to read people, know what they want from you. That's going to help in this game. I also have run since I was in middle school, I do 5Ks weekly and I've even run a few marathons, and I go to the gym almost daily. I love to stay in shape so my tip top physicality's really gonna put me at the front of the pack. ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites 'Name (Age): '''Alondra Sanchez (29) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Corsica, 6th '''Tribe Designation: '''Favorites (Vuelta) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Probably winning the first Immunity challenge after the merge. It was a hard one, and I toughed it out and I knew all the pain of slogging through the pre-merge was worth it once Sulola put that Immunity necklace around my neck. '''Biggest Regret: '''Not realizing how Ursie was working behind Rhodeia and mine's back! I love her now and I was never too hurt, but it was a sucker punch to the gut to get blindsided by her. If we'd opened up our eyes and realized how she was running the whole game we could've taken her out, but she was just too good and pulled the wool over our eyes until our last moments! '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: '''Maybe it's a little biased, but I got one of my best friends out of the game, so I've gotta say Rhodeia Black! I made a lot of friends in the game (Ursie, Karis, Faris, Seth, Keith, Joanne, Kitty, etc.), but none of them are as close as Rhodeia. She really conquered her fears on Survivor and is an awesome girl. '''Previous Player You Respect the Least: '''Sure, I could trash talk some of the few alumni I've had spats with or that I don't get along with that well, but in reality I respect anyone that puts themselves out there enough to be on this show and lasts even just 3 days without giving up. If I had to say someone, probably Lysandra just because she's the only one to ever quit so far. '''Why You're Back: '''I was playing a great game last time, Ursie was just miles above the rest of us out there. However, this time I'm going to be more aware and more ready to face the bigger strategic threats and take them down. I loved the game last time and I just want to try again, no matter how well or poorly I do. Also, I'm America's hero from Corsica so I've gotta do some fan service ;) Game ''Survivor: Corsica In Corsica, ''Alondra was an early member of Ursie Hale's majority alliance on the younger tribe. While on Criscente, Alondra was never in danger due to her athleticism and bonds, and she became very close with ally Rhodeia Black. She was voted the strongest Criscente and joined the Terzu tribe at the expansion, where she was the swing vote. Once the merge hit, Alondra joined Ursie's female majority alliance, and stayed with her and Rhodeia throughout several flips. She won a majority of the challenges post-merge, showing her true prowess. Ursie saw this and orchestrated her elimination at the Final 6 because she didn't think she could beat her. Alondra was then voted Hero of the Season by the public. '''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Alondra returned for Honduras, thirsty to win. She found herself in a comfortable position at the center of the majority alliance run by Tae Min Kim and Pasqual Vargas on the Favorites tribe, and seemed set up to go far. However, after the swap, Alondra lost all of her allies and was left on a tribe with Kit Prichard, Polina Sokolov, and five Fans. Polina joined the Fans, and despite Alondra's best efforts, the Fans plus Polina took her out after splitting the vote between her and Kit due to her threatening status. '''Career Stats '''Average Finish: '''11th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''16 '''Total Challenge Wins: '''19 '''Total Days Lasted: '''48Category:6th Place Category:New Mexico Castaways Category:Jury Members Category:Hispanic American Castaways Category:Survivor: Corsica Category:16th Place Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:Returnees Category:Pre-mergers Category:Hero of the Season